A walking dead dream
by Bridgy
Summary: I find myself with the walkign dead cast/group and of course surrounded by walkers. I get skipped from one place to the next without my controling it because that's just how dreams work! Read on to find out how wacked up this dream is.


The Walking Dead Dream.

I was running with the group. We were trying to find a place to rest, a place to be safe. But let's face it, during a zombie (walker) apocolips there is no place that is safe. We ended up running on to a small chicken and goat farm. Surprisingly the animals were still alive. Of course though we searched the outside and found nothing so we slowly walked into the house. The house was really strange looking too. It looked like three VERY large barrles laying side by side on top of a platform. Anyway! As soon as we walked inside sure enough there were zombies. They didn't notice us at first so we quickly avoided them by getting out quickly.

From then on we stayed outside, trying to come up with a plan. And since I was left to protecting the others that had to wait outside, like Lori and Carl, them guys, I walked off and decided to do a second search. And because this is a wacked up dream, I walked into the chicken shed and found a zombie dressed in some kind of uniform of the milatary. I screamed and ran for it but he came after me no matter how fast I tried to close that dang door! "Help!" I screamed again, running pass the group. The retarded zombie didn't seem to notice the others that he ran past; as if I was the tastiest looking on the dinner menu.

Whaterever. The point is I ran for it, bolting out of that chicken shed like a man on staroids.

Odly enough I ran into a dead end and the zombie grabbed my forarms by his cold, dead fingers and lundged his face towards mine trying to bit it off. I yelled for help again, trying to fight the stupid zombie off me. As Rick got ready to fire his gun Daryl was one step ahead of him and shot the zombie in the head with an aero. Whoo hoo! Go Daryl! He saved my butt.

The next thing I knew part of the group was starting to get ready to go inside. Prepared to kick some undead butt! I walked up to Daryl though and thanked him for saving my behind. He said something to me but I didn't quite catch it (isn't that just peachy? Daryl Dixon talks to you in a dream and you can't bloody remember what he says!) so I asked him to say it again and of course he did, inching closer to me but I still didn't hear, but for some odd reason in my dream I understood exactly what he said and nodded watching him go with Rick, Glenn, Maggie and T-dog (Hershel and Carol were not in the dream).

So now it skipped to where Andrea is on her own and again, because this is a wacked up dream, Andrea was already inside the house fighting the Zombies. She led them into a room and locked the door. The door for some reason was thick and really big so it would be hard for anyone to bust through it. And this time I instantly got into the house and I held a gun in my hand. Andrea stood right behind me. "There are more coming up the stairs. Get them!" she told me. I did just that and I saw a bunch of zombie children coming my way. With no remorse for them I shot them easily in the head (like a boss) and for some strange reason the ones I did shoot were still alive and standing around like idiots. It was then when I realized that my gun was fake and the zombies were not real. Everyone was just acting. The director in the back yelled, "CUT!" and everyone stopped to listen to him. So aparently this whole dream was just me bing in a show, right? Wrong! Well kinda.

The dream skipped to where I ended up getting lost in the city. Bad idea, I know. I was just on a chicken farm and now I'm in a city. Perfect! I saw a zombie teen girl coming my way so I crouched down but she saw me anyways so I started to act like a zombie too. Soon two more came and they started talking to themselves like prissy teenage girls with nothing better to do but complain. I walked with them for a while and then saw a black man up on a small building and he shot the three zombies that I was with. I instantly stopped acting like a zombie and yelled, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The black man took me to safety where a bunch of other people were trying to survive. I stayed with them for a while and then my pocket started to buzz. I took my cellphone out and saw that it was a text from my sister, Blythe. She told me that I needed to get back and to hurry. I'm not sure what I said back to her but I was very much surprised to know that my phone was still working. But how was I suppose to get back to them? I ended up in the city I didn't know how I got there so how was I to get back? I had no idea where I was. Stupid dream.

I woke up soon after, wanting to go back to bed and dream some more about the walking dead but I couldn't. The dream I think is consisted of all of season one and two. Once I thought about it more I put all the pieces of my dream to some parts of the show and understood more. I wont sy here though. Not going to spoil anything for anyone.


End file.
